Hybrid drive powertrains utilize electric motors to substitute, augment, and recover energy from other sources of driving energy, such as from an internal combustion engine. An electric motor may be utilized by attaching the motor to a drivetrain through a transmission device, such as a transmission gear set. Use of an electric motor in this manner enables the control systems of a vehicle to utilize various control schemes aimed at improving fuel efficiency of the vehicle. However, those having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that any mechanical system attached to a drivetrain by a set of gears increases overall losses to friction and requires more energy to accelerate due to an increase in rotational inertia. An electric motor and gears associated with attachment to a drivetrain spin with a spinning drivertrain regardless of whether the electric motor is in use or not. These inefficiencies caused by spinning the unused electric motor reduce the overall fuel effectiveness of employing a hybrid drive powertrain.